


Midnight Birthday Confessions

by Xx_simpingfornicodiangelo_xX



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_simpingfornicodiangelo_xX/pseuds/Xx_simpingfornicodiangelo_xX
Summary: Will comes in to wish Nico a happy birthday, and things progress from there.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Midnight Birthday Confessions

“Nico, what the fuck are you doing awake?”

Nico, who had been working on an art project for a bit longer than he anticipated, looked up on his desk in bewilderment at the question asked of him. “William, what the fuck are you doing awake? And in my cabin? It’s gotta be the middle of the night!” 

“Yes, dumbass. It’s 12:30 am. On January 28th.” Will looked at him as if that was supposed to mean something to him. “Nico, it’s your birthday. I brought a cake.”

Nico looked down from Will’s handsome face and sure enough, there was a cupcake with a lit candle. 

“Pink frosting,” he noticed. “Strawberry?”

“Duh. C’mon, scootch over.” Nico moved so that half of his office chair was available for Will to sit on, and yet for some reason Will still decided to drape a whole leg over his lap. He didn’t think he would ever understand that boy. “I brought a knife so we can split it, unless you want all of it.”

Nico thought that over, and decided it was probably better to split it. “How did you even know when my birthday was?” He asked, while unwrapping the jarringly pink cupcake and blowing out the candle. If he made a wish, he hadn’t registered it (but, considering how the night ended up, the fates surely did). Will looked sheepishly at Nico, his face blushing. 

“You mentioned once you were an Aquarius. I asked Hazel if she knew when your birthday was and all she knew was it was January. Percy recalled something about it being the 28th but he didn’t remember what month, so… yeah.” Nico smiled. Had Will really gone through all the trouble of asking and remembering things he had said? Perhaps he was more smitten than he thought. Perhaps Nico was more smitten than he initially thought. 

“Look at you, strawberry blonde,” Will blushed at that. “I can’t believe you went through all that trouble.” Nico leaned his head on Will’s shoulder as he took a hesitant bite of the cupcake. Nico took notice of Will’s furrowed brow and made sure to take a bigger bite next time. He didn’t want Will to worry on this lovely night with just the two of them.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Nico swore that those few minutes were the most peaceful of his life. He couldn’t remember a day he had been so happy, it was almost as though sparkles were flying through the air. Nico knew magic, and he knew that whatever he was feeling must have been part of it. The warmth of the crook of Will’s neck, the cupcake being his favorite flavor, the artwork finally coming out well, and the quiet love that he felt throughout the room. Everything seemed to be going wonderfully tonight. He pushed aside the thoughts that told him not to trust it, for once. He deserved one night, he allotted. Just one. At that moment, Will said something a bit too quietly for Nico to hear.

“What was that, tesoro?” He didn’t often use pet names, but he couldn’t control himself this time; he was too happy. 

“I… Nico, I love you.” Will looked so nervous that he just might fall apart. Nico laughed, and Will withdrew a bit. 

“No, I’m not laughing because– It’s– William, I love you too. I love you so much that I feel like my heart might burst right out of my chest when you smile, and I want to be a better person so that we can be alright together. I love you, tesoro.”

The look on Will’s face was enough to make Aphrodite jealous of their love together. He leaned forward, slightly, just enough to close the distance that had been between their lips. Nico was surprised at how kisses felt, he had never experienced one before. It was a lovely sensation. And a lovely birthday. He couldn’t have asked for a better one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! this is my first work on this site. I hope you liked it ! tumblr is simpingfor.nicodiangelo


End file.
